Heart
by funychii
Summary: First SongFic. Apakah semua janji yang kau buat dulu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa dasar hati? Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu yang lalu? RnR plase...


**-Heart–**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pledge © The Gazette

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Boys Love, Bahasa yang kasar (maybe)

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Summary : Apakah semua janji yang kau buat dulu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa dasar hati?

Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu yang lalu?

A/N : Maaf disini mungkin kata-katanya agak jelek dan kasar (dan kataa tersebut bukan bermaksud bashing tapi saya hanya mencoba memahami apa yang dipikirkan tokoh tersebut), jadi kalau memang gak enak di baca silahkan dilewati aja gitu. Makasih. Sorry jika judulnya gak nyambung ma cerita. Jika anda tidak berkenan untuk membaca atau memang benci silahkan tinggalkan saja fic saya. Terima kasih ^^

**Enjoy**

_Beginikah rasanya mencintai tapi tak dicintai?_

_Rasa hampa bagai jarum menusuk jantung._

_Sakit teramat sakit dihati saat melihat yang seharusnya tak dilihat._

"Apakah anda Sasuke Uchiha bersedia menerima Naruto Uzumaki sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam suka mupun duka?"

"ya saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda Naruto Uzumaki bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pendamping hidup dalam anda suka maupun duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○  
>Kizu tsuketa ato tashika<br>Kizukenakatta koto  
>Ayamachi no kazu kimi wo motome<br>Mitsume aeta hazu sa

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apakah semua janji yang kau buat dulu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa dasar hati?_

_Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu yang lalu?_

_Meski kita menikah karena perjodohan, apa kau tak ada rasa padaku meski hanya sedikit saja?_

"Hari ini kenapa pulang malam? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untukmu," kataku sambil pura-pura sebal dengan memajukan bibir berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat tak sejalan dengan pemikiranku. Dia bersikap dingin.

"Aku lembur. Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu!" Kata suamiku sambil naik ke kamarnya. Yah kamarnya, sejak menikah kai tak pernah tidur seranjang karena kami memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Chīsana uso ga  
>Hibi wo umeteita<br>Utagai wo kawasu yōu ni  
>Ushinau imi wo kokoro ga shiru<br>Tachitsukusu nidome no fuyu

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau tau rasanya kau acuhkan? Sakit sekali._

_Bahkan sakitnya melebihi orang sekarat._

_Aku pernah bertanya pada Tuhan, apakah kesalahanku?_

_Aku tak pernah sekalipun menghujatnya, memakinya, atau menyumpahinya. _

_Padahal aku selalu berdoa padanya untuk menguatkan hatiku, apa aku salah?_

"CEPAT BUKA! HOI BODOH! LAMA SEKALI!" Teriak Sasuke di depan pintu.

"I…Iya sebentar Sas," aku berusaha berlari secapt mungkin kearah depan untuk membuka pintu agar para tetangga tidak terganggu oleh teriakan Sasuke saat jam 2 pagi.

Ceklek

"Ya ampun Sas, kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk-mabukan?" Kataku dengan terkejut melihat keadaannya sambil memluk dan menggeretnya kekamar. Setelah itu kurebahkan dirinya di kasur dan aku mulai melepas sepatu, jas dan dasi agar dia bisa leluasa tidur. Lalu aku mulai menjauh untuk kembali kekamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke membuatku tersentak kaget, bahkan lebih saat dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"A…aku mau ke…kemabli kekamarku," jawabku gugup.

"Tidak usah, kau disini saja menemaniku bersenang-senang!" Dapat kulihat dia menyeringai. Sebelum otakku kembali bekerja menerka maksud dariseringai tersebut, dia sudah mengklaim bibir dan memasukkan lidahnya. Aku mulai meronta, mendorong agar dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Tapi apa daya jika kekuatanya sangat besar. Meski aku meronta dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah pasrah.

.

Ketika ku terbuai oleh mimpi dalam tidur nyenyak, satu tarikan yang begitunkeras dirambut membuatku membka mata dengan cepat dan merasa kesakitan. Aku memegang kepalaku yang sepertinya sekarang sedang ditarik oleh seseorang dan orang tersebut tak lain adalah Sasuke, suamiku sendiri.

"SIAL! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam ha? Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku dan kita berdua tak memakai sehelai pun pakaian? JAWAB!" Teriaknya di telingaku sambil menarik rambut pirang panjangku, membuat wajahku dan wajahnya berhadapan.

"A…aku ti…dak melakukan… ssh… a…pa-apa… kau… semalam ma…mabuk… sshh.. lalu… aku… aw… aku mem…membawamu kekamar… sshh.. saat aku… hendak… keluar kau me…melakukan… aaakkkh…" teriakku karena tarikan dirambut yang semakin keras oleh Sasuke memotong penjelasan yang semalam telah terjadi antara aku dan dia.

"Kau bohong! Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu denganmu! Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku jijik, apalagi menyentuhmu dasar SAMPAH! Pasti kau mengambil kesempatankan?" sangkal dan hinanya dihadapanku. Hatiku sakit, pikiranku kosong, bibirku terasa lengket seperti di beri perekat yang sangat lekat. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Yang uingat dia menyeret dan menendangku keluar kamarnya.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Kimi wa mienai asu ni tomadoi  
>Koe wo age, naiteita ne<br>Kotoba wo sagasu koto mo dekizu ni  
>Ochiru namida wo hirotta<p>

Koe wo kanjite no wa uso janai  
>Ah, tashika ni kimi no tonari de<p>

Aishiteru nandemo iranai  
>Tada zutto, soba ni ite to<br>Koe wo tarashi naiteita kimi ni  
>Kowarete yukitai<p>

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau tahu saat kau lotarkan kata tersebut membuatku sakit yang teramat sangat?_

_Apa kau tahu saat itu aku ingin menghilang dari bumi._

_Apa kau tahu aku berfikir agar ak tak pernah dilahirkan dan bertemu denganmu?_

Sudah dua bulan lamanya dia tak pernah pulang sejak kejadian tersebut. Aku terus menunggu dirinya. Aku bahkan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia pulang dan akhirnya doak pun terkabul. Tapi bukan rasa senang, melainkan sedih karena dia pulang dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang katanya adalah istri baru Sasuke. Seperti ada hantaman palu besar yang menghantam kepalaku. Meski begitu aku mencoba agar tetap berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan.

**Prang**

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_! Aku sudah bilang jangan hidangkan makanan menjijikan itu padaku!" Teriak wanita berambut merah muda tersebut dihadapanku. Aku hanya diam menerima caci maki dia lontarkan tanpa bantahan.

"Ada apa ini Sakura? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin rebut!" Tanya Sasuke berjalan kea rah kami berdua.

"Lihat ini Sasuke-kun~! Dia membuatkanku masakan yang tak layak~!" Tuduh Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di engan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uzumaki! Seharusnya kau meyani Sakura, bukan malah membuatnya marah-marah! Sudah untung kau kubiarkan menumpanng disini! Seharusnya kau membalas budi!" Bentaknya padaku sambil menyiram air putih di meja kemukaku.

"Ma…maaf, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi," kataku menahan tangis sambil membersihkan pecahan piring dilantai. Dan saat tak sengaja ku lihat muka Sakura, dia tersenyum senang melihatku menderita.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Sabishisa ni tsutsumarete  
>Hibi wa tada wo nurashi<br>Hikari wo motomeai kurikaeshita  
>Mata fukaku omoeru<p>

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau mengerti betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika kau membela orang lain daripada kau membela ku?_

_Apa kau tahu dengan sikapmu itu kau menghancurkan hatiku secarah perlahan sampai berupa serpihan pasir?_

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu. Kehidupan kami bertiga masih sama, bahkan kalau menurutku lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Hoek… Hoek…" muntahku di kamar mandi, akhir-akhir ini badanku serng tak enak. Badanku semuanya capek, bahkan kepalaku sering mendadak pusing. Ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Brak

Aku terkaget mendengar bunyi pintu di banting dari arah depan. Perlahan aku mulai berjalan keruang tamu sambil menopang badanku kepinggir tembok.

"Siapa pria tadi?" suara Sasuke menggema di ruang tamu.

"Dia pacarku, memang kenapa?" Sahut berganti suara Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Apa kau tak sadar sudah memiliki suami hah? Kemana otakmu!" bentak Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura sampai terlihat memerah.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau aku punya suami, tapip aku tak pernah sedikit pun berbohong bahwa suaminya sudah memiliki suami!"

Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapn tajam yang seolah berkata 'Apa maksudmu Sakura?'

Sakura hanya mendengus ditatap seperti itu. "Jangan berbohong padaku Sasuke! Aku tau kalau Naruto adalah suamimu!" jawabnya mengerti akan pertanyaan yang tak terlihat tadi.

"Ka..kau tahu?" Kata Sasuke syok mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Yeah aku tahu semuanya sebelum kau menikahiku! Tapi aku diam saja karena aku ingin mengambil hartamu secara perlahan!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Brengsek! Bahkan sapi pun lebih baik dari pada dirimu! Tau seperti ini aku tak akan menikahimu! Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi!" Usir Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tak perlu kau seret dan usir pun aku akan keluar. Kau adalah pria termunafik yang aku kenal. Aku salut pada Naruto yang rela berkorban padamu tapi bodoh menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya demi dirimu!" Ujar Sakura seraya pergi keluar rumah.

Kudengar erangan marah Sasuke sambil memecahkan barang-barang yang ada di ruang tamu membuatku mendekatinya untuk memberikan semangat.

"Sasuke," ujarku lirih.

Sedetik kemuudian dia menghampiriku dengan tatapan menyalang dan ekspresi kesal.

"Dasar pembawa sial!" Pukulnya tepat dipipiku dengan keras, membuat sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya hidupku selalu sial! Dasar pembawa sial!" Pukulnya bertubi-tubi ke badanku. Aku sudah lelah, capek, dan kepalaku pusing. Dengan hantaman Sasuke yang terakhir aku tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir kali yang kuingat hanya rintihan dan air mata yang sudah mongering untuk keluar.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Saisho de saigo no kotoba wa kimi e sono ude wo (hanasanai yo)  
>Kata wo narabete onaji yume ga futari wo saru<p>

Chīsana uso ga katachi wo kaete  
>Shiroi yuki ni toketeyuku<br>Ushinau imi wo wasurenu you ni  
>Nando mo mune ni kizamu yo<p>

Sayonara wa koko ni oite arukidasou  
>Mou nido to miushinau koto wa nai<p>

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau tahu dengan ucapanmu kau membuatu ingin mati?_

_Apa kau tahu dengan tanganku, aku ingin membunuhmu._

_Tapi tak bisa kulakukan karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Entah setan apa yang menghampiriku untuk tetap mencintaimu meski dengan segala perlakuan yang selama ini aku terima._

Kubuka mataku dan kukerjap-kerjap untuk membiaskan cahay yang masuk ke retina. Badanku terasa sakit semua. Entah berapa lama aku tertidur dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dipukuli dan dibiarkan tidur dilantai tanpa alas dan baju seluruh tenaga yang kupunya sekarang untuk pergi keluar. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan tak kan pernah kembali untuk selamanya.

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba berdiri. Meski menahan sakit, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan. Bukan karena sakit secara fisik, tapi sakit secara batin. Yah, hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hanya kakiku yang kupercayai untuk membawaku pergi. Tak kuhiraukan semua luka di sekujur tubuhku. Aku terus berjalan dan berdoa agar Tuhan membawaku ketempatnya…

**BRUAK**

"Kyaaaaa!"

" Adaorang tertabrak!"

"Cepat panggil ambulance"

Apa kau tahu sekarang aku merasakan pa itu bebas? Ok, sudah untuk semua pertayaan yang pernah kulontarkan karena sekarang aku bisa merasakan kebebasan. Yah bahkan tubuhku sangat ringan dan aku bisa menyentuh langit dengan tanganku. Aku duduk diatas batu, kulihat banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam menangisi diriku. Apakah aku masih layak tuk di tangisi? Aku melihat mereka dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Seiring berjalannya waktu dari tempatku berada.

Hanya seorang yang tetap berdiam diri di tempatku berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Dari tempatku duduk aku melihat wajahnya dan kudapati dia menangis dalam diam. Wajah yang putih bertambah pucat saat ini. Matanya sendu, tak ada ekspresi dingin yang biasanya terpancarkan dari dirinya melainkan penyesalan, takut, kesal, dan lain sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku bersalah padamu. Selama ini, aku telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Aku memperlakukan dirimu sangat buruk. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali dan menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat, apalagi saat mengetahuimu mengandung anakku maka kau tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Hukum aku Naru! HUKUM AKU! Kalau perlu bunuh diriku! Aku tak kuat tanpa kau disisiku! Jangan siksa aku dengan kepergianmu!" Kata Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sambil memukul dirinya sendiri dengan berlinang air mata. Aku hanya tetap diam melihat itu semua tanpa emosi.

Saat tangisan Sasuke mereda, aku melihat dia mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku akan segera berada di sisimu dan tak kan membiarkanmu sendiri." Katanya sambil mendekatkan benda hitam yang diambilnya tadi ke kepala.

**DOR**

Aku diam tanpa bergerak, aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Yang aku lakukan hanya diam memandang semua yang terjadi tadi. Lagipula mana ada orang yang bisa mendengar atau berbicara pada arwah sepertiku.

"Kau lama," kataku sambil memandang langit.

"Maaf, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pengakuanku tadi hm?" Tanya orang dibelakang sambil merangkul pinggul ku.

"Hah… Terlalu banyak bicara, aku sudah capek menunggu tahu!" Kesal ku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hahaha maaf sayang, maklum juara pertama lomba pidato saat sekolah dulu. Lagipula kalau kau cemberut, aku bisa memakamu loh sekarang." Katanya sambil mencium pipi dan leherku.

"Kau Sasuke bukan sih? Saat hidup kau tak pernah bersikap begini padaku! Atau jangan-jangan kau Jin yang menyamar menjadi roh suamiku? Jawab!" curigaku sewot dengan muka memerah karena perlakuannya.

"Hahahaha kau lucu Dobe-chan. Ini Sasuke Uchiha asli kok, gak bohong. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku teraktir makan ramen deh, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke sambil membalikan badanku.

"Aku melihat wajahnya dengan detail, tak pernah kubayangkan bisa melihatnya begitu dekat. Senyum pun terlukis diwajahku.

"Ok, aku maafkan dank u terima tawaran ramenmu. Tapi sebelum itu…"

Cup

"Coba kau rebut ciuman dibibirmu itu dariku!" teriakku menjauh sambil terbang ke langit. Terlihat Sasuke anya mematung sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mengejarku.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Futari ai wo tashikameau you ni  
>Kanashimi wo mitekita kara<br>Ashita futari kiete shimatte mo  
>Mou nakanai utai yo<p>

Itsuka sugisaru kisetsu no you ni  
>Kawariyuku futari ga ite<br>Kanashimi ni tachidomaru yoru ga kite mo  
>Wasurenaide, owaru koto wa nai<br>Futari yume no naka...

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ 

OWARI

Ok, this fic terinspirasi dari lagu Pledgenya the gazette. Entah kenapa setiap kali dengar lagu tersebut tangan bawaannya pengen ngegampar cowok =w='

Hahaha gak nyambung! Btw ini bisa jadi song fic gak?

Oh ya minna-san. Maaf ya jika fic ini gak nyambung dengan lagunya. Jujur kalau boleh aku katakana lebih sulit bikin song fic daripada bikin fic biasa. Rasanya pengen tenggelam muter" dim bah google cari maksud dari lagu. Ok stop curcolnya. Dan juga maaf dengan segala typo yang ada, ini saya ketik di tengah malam dan keadaan modem yang limit! Wtf! Sorry. Jika ber review or flame please….


End file.
